Heartbreak Girl
by DirectorT
Summary: A short one-shot inspired by a 5SOS song. Hope you like it!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or Converse.**

Heartbreak Girl

Jack's P.O.V

The guys and I are in the dojo, doing stretches right now and waiting for Kim to get here.

"Oh, there she is." Milton said, looking outside to where Kim was standing right in front of the dojo doors, talking to her boyfriend, Hudson.

We watched them for a little while, the guys looking curious and me...Okay, so I'm jealous, who cares?

He said something to her with a somewhat nervous expression on his face as Kim just smiled and listened to him.

That is until her face fell and she stared at him looking devastated for a second before running into the dojo and straight into the girl's changing room, a look of heartbreak on her face.

_Click!_

And that was the door locking...

Wow. She looked so sad and...Broken. It actually hurt seeing her like that. I don't know what that jerk said to her but he's gonna taste Converse for a week after I'm done kicking his butt.

"Yo Kim, what happened?" Jerry called to her.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Milton added, looking concerned.

"Leave m-me alone guys!" She yelled back, her voice cracking.

"Kimmy. Talk to me. Just tell me what happened. I'm here for you." I whispered, coming closer to the door so only she could hear me.

I heard a sniff coming from her side of the door and then my phone started ringing.

I gave the guys a stern look and they knew to walk out before I answered.

She sniffed again before speaking, "Hey Ja-Jackie." She sniffed once more, "My heart hurts."

Even through the phone she sounds broken.

"I know Kimmy, and I'm so sorry. What happened?" I replied softly.

"He told me that he was over me a few weeks ago, but he only just broke it off today. I just didn't get over him getting over me yet..." She whispered, and I could of sworn I heard a soft weep. She's crying...

"Kimmy, I know it hurts, but trust me, it will get better." Okay, even I didn't believe that lie.

"But it's killing me Jackie. It only happened 5 minutes ago but it's killing me."

"He was a jerk to you anyway Kimmy. I didn't like the way he ordered you around all the time." I confessed, paving around the dojo.

"I thought I loved him though, Jack. He made me believe I did." She whispered sadly, "I just can't believe we aren't together anymore..."

I attempt to tell her that we can be together now, but end up biting my tongue. It just isn't fair, he treats her like trash when she's really a princess.

I wish I could scream to the world how much I love her and want to be with her, but right now she needs me and I'm gonna be there for her.

"I understand how you feel, Kim." I replied, smiling sadly even though she can't see me, "I just hope _you_ can get over it." I whispered the last part to myself, hoping she didn't hear it.

She sniffed again, "Really?" It sounds like she just became even sadder, "Who would ever break your heart? You're practically perfect."

"I'm not perfect Kim. You are." I softly whispered back to her.

"Yeah sure," She sniffed a little and probably wiped a few tears that just slipped, "If I'm perfect, why did Hudson dump me?"

"Because he's an idiot who doesn't realize how amazing you are." I told her truthfully.

"Is that really what you think?"

"Yes. Me and everyone else. You are such a good person Kimmy, and just because one guy was too stupid to realize it, doesn't mean everyone else is." I answered, smiling a little now, "That guy wasn't good for you anyway."

"But what if I can't ever find a guy who is good for me?" Okay, she's teasing me... Well, actually she's half teasing half serious...I think.

Ugh. I just wanna tell her that I am that guy, but I know that would be kind of insensitive right now.

"You don't have to find him Kimmy, he probably found you already and soon enough, he'll admit it to you." I said, accidentally making plainly obvious that I'm talking about myself.

"You're the best Jack." She whispered, a smile obviously on her face.

"So are you Kim." I whispered back softly.

"I don't understand why I fell for him..." She sniffed again before continuing causing me to think she would cry again, I don't like it when Kimmy cries, "But I'm glad I have you to help me through it."

"I'll always be here for you Kim." I whispered, looking down at the floor sadly.

"Thanks Jack. Thanks for being here for me. And thanks for being such a good friend." Okay, that was like a stab to the chest.

"Hey, what are best friends for?" I reply, trying to hide the pain in my voice.

The other end of the line was quiet for a while, and for a second I thought she hung up.

"But Jack...What if I want to be more than best friends?" She asked, making my eyes go wide and my heart to beat out of my chest. She unlocked the door and stepped out, tear stains on her cheeks and a small smile on her pink lips. Gosh I just want to kiss her right now.

"What if I asked you out? What if I wanted to call you my boyfriend? What if I wanted you to be that guy who's good for me?" She asked, looking up at me as I just stood there, shocked.

"Then I..." I took a few steps forward so that there were only inches between us, "Would do this." At that, I pressed a feather light kiss to her soft lips.

When we pulled away, we just stood there smiling at each other like loons.

Until I realized something, "But are you sure you don't want time to get over Hudson?"

She smiled at me and took a step closer, making her press up against me, and whispered, "I just did." She pulled me down at bit and pulled me into a (perfect) kiss.

She's my heartbreak girl.

**Well, I loved how this turned out, did you guys?**


End file.
